Winx Club - Episode 606/Script
Vortex Of Flames Intro/Recap Narrator: 'At Lynphea, the Winx and Specialists defeated the Basilisks with Stella and Aisha earning their Bloomix powers. Daphne invited the fairies to the Golden Auditorium of Melody, and Musa was over the moon. That is, until The Trix send Selina released Pandemonium Sprites, causing quite a commotion. Scene: Cloudtower crashes '''Icy: '''So, you want to join the dark side, huh? cackles '''Diaspro: '''It's in your best interest. I know how to get to Bloom. '''Icy: '''Hmm... Selina, I bet that book of yours could get us to Bloom faster. '''Selina: 'chuckles Yes. I have got the perfect story. Under the palace of Domino is the Vortex of Flames. Its magic is so fierce, not even Bloom could stand up to it. 'Stormy: '''Really? A burning pit? groans Boring. '''Selina: '''That's too bad, because the Vortex of Flames is also home to the Fire Eaters. '''Darcy: '''Ooh, now you're talking. We'll fight fire with fire. '''Diaspro: '''Funny you should mention Domino, because I just got invited to an exclusive ceremony there. You won't find a better connection than that. '''Icy: '''Hmm... Go to this little party, find a way to destroy Bloom, and then maybe you'll have a future with us. '''Diaspro: '''Hmm... Scene: One of Domino's Palace's Room '''Bloom: '''Oh, Daphne, I'm so happy for you. You are finally becoming crown princess today. You deserve it. '''Daphne: '''Thanks, Bloom. I'm just a little nervous. '''Bloom: '''Oh, Daphne, don't worry. We're in this together, right? '''Daphne: '''You're right. I like that. '''Kiko: 'quietly 'Daphne: '''So, now, where is everybody? '''Bloom: '''Hmm... Good question. I'll check. '''Kiko: ' '''squeals Scene: Domino's Palace's Room's Balcony 'Daphne: '''Bloom, any sign of them? '''Bloom: '''Yup, there they are. '''Thoren: '''Hey, Sky, does Bloom ever talk to you about Daphne? Like, whether not she's ever mentioned me? '''Sky: '''Huh? What? '''Bloom: '''Sky, Thoren, we're up here. '''Thoren: '''Oh, hey, Bloom. I was just talking about you guys with Sky. Uh, trying to at least. '''Sky: '''Wait. What? '''Thoren: '''Man, you are out of it today. '''Sky: '''Yeah, sorry about that. I have to go. '''Thoren: '''Hmm... '''Bloom: '''Huh, I wonder what that was all about. groans gasps whimpers Ah! '''Diaspro: '''Hmm... '''Bloom: 'groans 'Kiko: 'squeals 'Flora: '''Kiko, what is it? Bloom! '''Bloom: '''I feel weak. (flashback) Maybe this has something to do with sharing my Dragon Flame. (flasback ends) '''Flora: '''Are you okay? Here, let me help you. '''Bloom: '''Thanks, Flora. I'm okay. '''Flora: '''You sure? Let's get you some water. '''Diaspro: 'chuckles Scene: One of Domino's Palace's Room 'Flora: '''Come on Bloom. Let's see what the girls are up to. '''Bloom: '''What have we missed? '''Stella: '''You're just in time. I'm feeling inspired. There's nothing better than a royal coronation. '''Kiko: 'squealing 'Stella: '''It's so official. '''Bloom: '''Hold on a sec, Kiko!p. '''Stella: '''In honor of today's special occasion, we need to take our looks up a notch. Prepare to be amazed. tone '''All (except Stella and Daphne): '''Whoa! Ah! '''Aisha: '''Ooh! Stella! '''Tecna: '''Ooh, Stella. '''Kiko: 'moans 'Stella: '''Hold on, Winx. I'll fix it. '''Bloom: '''Um... '''Musa: '''Yeah. '''Stella: '''Let's try that again, shall we? '''Flora: '''Oh, cool. '''Musa: '''Wow. '''Aisha: '''Fancy. '''Stella: '''That's more like it. Okay, Daphne, your turn. Now, what color story am I getting from you? Vibrant greens? Royal purples? I got it. '''Daphne: '''Oh, Kiko. Aren't you just the prettiest little thing? '''Bloom: '''Seriously, you put the rest of those to shame, your highness. '''Kiko: 'chatters tone 'Flora: '''It's beautiful. '''Stella: '''Am I good or what? '''Daphne: '''I'm impressed, Stella. I feel like true loyalty. '''Bloom: '''Mm. Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom '''Pixies: '''Whee! giggling '''Woman 1: '''Oh, here they come! '''Woman 2: '''Yes! '''Woman 3: '''Oh, there's Daphne and Bloom! '''Crowd: 'and applause 'Bloom: '''Someone can't take their eyes off you. '''Thoren: '''Princess Daphne. '''Daphne: 'giggles 'Man 1: '''Marvelous. '''Kiko: '''Huh? growls '''Oritel: '''Citizens of Domino, royal, dignitaries... '''Kiko: 'squeals 'Chatta: '''Huh? Kiko, what's going on? '''Kiko: 'chattering 'Oritel: '''It is our honor to have you... '''Lockette: '''Diaspro? '''Chatta: '''Not her again. '''Lockette: '''Who invited her? ''Coming soon...... Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 6 scripts